


I Wanna Be Yours

by bobasheebaby



Series: Made For You [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Bastien and Harlow’s secret is out, but what is the reaction? Can they turn their night back around or will it end on a sour note? Title is from Artic Monkey’s I Wanna Be Yours.





	I Wanna Be Yours

The ride back to the palace was awkward to say the least, tension filled the air knowing the conversations yet to come. The evening had been perfect until Drake showed up looking for Bastien, of course he saw Harlow and questioned why she was there. They knew they were stuck, no choice but to fill him in on the truth—later. For now there was a job to be done, Bastien needed to to ensure the safety of Liam and the rest of the nobles, he needed to work overtime to shift the extra guard for the new date of the coronation.   
Harlow’s stomach was twisted in knots once again, this wasn’t how they intended to let anyone know about them. They barely knew what they were themselves and now they had to define it for someone else. Drake would surely tell Liam, she wasn’t sure if he’d believe that she hadn’t been lying to him for months—she didn’t want to see him hurt. She may not have ever loved him, but she still cared for him, the thought of his pain caused by her hand made it hard for her to breathe. The thought that she could hurt such a pure caring man who only wanted to ensure she was safe and happy felt like she was drowning, struggling to keep her head above water. She told him she fell for someone else to keep from causing him pain—honesty instead of lies. The thought that who she fell for unexpectedly could cause him pain made her feel like she wished she’d never said yes to Maxwell. She would rather have never had a chance to find Bastien than to ever break Liam’s heart. Harlow hoped that Liam would understand that none of this was intentional or expected and that she hadn’t even told Bastien until days before.   
Bastien wasn’t sure how the inevitable talk with Liam would go. He wasn’t sure how Liam would react to Bastien being the one Harlow fell for. Liam was normally an easygoing guy, but would he believe that their feelings came as a surprise to even them? Would he believe that they just admitted their feelings for one another? Would Liam feel hurt and betrayed? Would this affect his job?   
Bastien glanced at Harlow, he could see the worry written upon her gorgeous face. He hated to see her upset like this, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently—reassuring her they were in this together. Harlow squeezed his hand back, offering him a small smile. She wasn’t ready for the talk to come, she didn’t think she could take seeing either man hurt. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to wake up in the palace before this day had begun. When she opened her eyes she was unsurprised to see the palace gates, she knew this wasn’t a nightmare she could wake from—this was reality, a cruel way to admit the truth. She hadn’t lied, she had been truthful, she only hoped that would be enough to keep from hurting Liam when it came time to have the talk.   
Parking, Bastien turned to Harlow, gently brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear. Harlow turned, caramel eyes locking on grey, both pairs showing their concern of what was to come. He cupped her cheek, his lips meeting hers in a gentle caress. The kiss was brief, bittersweet—yet electrically charged, every cell in her body lighting up. She broke the kiss with a soft sigh, this wasn’t how their date was supposed to end—with worry and tension.   
Exiting the car Bastien led her into the palace with his hand on the small of her back. He walked with her up the grand staircase, heading with her down the hall towards her room. She just wanted to get to her room and go to bed, deal with everything in the morning. Turning the corner they ran directly into Liam, shit! She should have realized they wouldn’t be lucky enough to escape without another run in tonight.   
“Bastien, there you are!” Liam stated, relief in his voice and briefly flitting on his face. His eyes fell on Harlow and confusion set in, “Lady Harlow, what are you doing here?” Understanding slowly setting in when he noticed Bastien’s hand at the small of Harlow’s back.   
Harlow’s stomach twisted in knots knowing they would be talking to Liam now. She felt the bile rise in her stomach at the fear that he wouldn’t believe them, that she would hurt him. He’d been hurt when they first talked, but he’d moved past it. She saw the way he looked at her, knew she’d be his queen, would he still feel betrayed? She barely heard Bastien say they should talk in Liam’s study, her ears felt like they were filled with cotton, muffling the world around her. She blinked as she felt hot tears sting at her eyes, she never wanted to hurt him, either man—Liam was still her friend she didn’t want to cause him pain. Her head spinning with her fears, she barely remembered making it to the study. Liam motioned for them to be seated in front of his desk.   
Harlow sat, her hands laying in her lap, her eyes trained on her hands. “I’m sorry!” She blurted out.  
Liam chuckled, her head snapped up. She was taken aback by his reaction, why was he laughing?  
“For what?” Liam asked, leaning back in his chair, hands clasped in his lap, a broad smile stretching across his face.  
Harlow was stunned, she blinked. Was he joking? “For—for—”  
“For following your heart?” Liam asked cutting her thought off.   
Harlow was confused, why was he so calm? She wasn’t sure how to answer, she wasn’t even sure her voice would would work anymore she was so stunned. She simply nodded in response to his question.   
“Don’t be. If you hadn’t I wouldn’t have been able to follow mine.” Liam replied sincerely, shifting slightly in his chair.   
Harlow’s jaw dropped, this was not the reaction she was expecting—she was thankful she didn’t hurt him and that he was so understanding, but she was surprised. She came here for him, he’d been so upset, how did that much change for both of them so quickly?   
“Harlow, was there a spark at first? Sure, but when you told me you fell for someone else I started to spend time with the other ladies of the court. I’m glad you found someone, I know that this is how it was meant to be.” Liam stated, a huge grin on his face and she knew he was thinking of her—his future Queen.   
Harlow was speechless, this wasn’t how the night was supposed to go at all. She was supposed to have a date with Bastien, not have to explain what they barely defined. Yet here she was explaining her relationship, could she call it that yet, to a man that once saw her as his future. He was understanding, happy, thankful—she felt dazed, like she was dreaming. It couldn’t be this easy, could it?   
“I will say I wasn’t quite expecting Bastien to be who you fell for.” He stated, “but I’m happy for you, both of you.”  
Bastien stared at Liam, his future king and current crown prince. Drake was more stunned and hurt and Liam was the one who once thought she would be his wife—his queen. He watched Liam grow up and he could still baffle him. His graciousness was that of a man much older than him—he really was his mother’s son.  
“I take it you were on a date.” He stated more than asked.  
Harlow nodded her answer, still not sure if she could speak.   
“If I had realized, this could have waited until the morning. I apologize. For interrupting your date and your night off Bastien.” Liam responded.  
“It’s fine Your Highness, I was needed.” Bastien replied, Liam had be gracious, but he didn’t want to push his luck.  
“Nonsense Bastien, this could have waited till morning. You can get started in the morning. I’m truly sorry for interrupting your night.” Liam stated fervently.  
“Thank you Your Highness.” Bastien responded raising from his seat and bowing slightly.   
Harlow stood up, still stunned. Liam really was Prince Charming, she just wasn’t his Cinderella. She smiled softly as she left the study with Bastien, suddenly feeling lighter than she had since the beginning of the social season. She no longer had to worry about competing for a man she didn’t love, she no longer had to hide her feelings for Bastien. Well, maybe from the press for now, but she could worry about that later. For now her heart felt happy and free. She no longer worried about Bastien finding out about her feelings for him and could be with him without worrying about hurting Liam.  
Harlow turned to face Bastien as they arrived outside her room, the butterflies returning to her stomach. She wasn’t ready for the night to end, she wanted it to end on a happy note, not one soured by an unexpected visitor. Her hand grazed his cheek, caramel eyes locking on grey as they slowly leaned in, their lips meeting in a soft but sweet kiss. Harlow deepened the kiss, pressing her body to his.   
Bastien reluctantly broke the kiss, brushing the hair from her face. “Not like this.” He said softly, kissing her once more softly before leaving her for the night.   
Harlow couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, but she knew in her heart Bastien was right. As she readied herself for bed the nights events replayed in her head. As she drifted off to sleep she couldn’t help but smile as she realized that everything would work out. She had come thinking she was seeking her Prince Charming, and instead found a knight, if things continued to work in their favor they would find their happily ever after together.

 


End file.
